


Fascination

by KyeAbove



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Co-Written By An AI, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:36:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26490520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyeAbove/pseuds/KyeAbove
Summary: Saguru and Kaito find Pandora.A short bit written mostly by an A.I.
Relationships: Hakuba Saguru/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid
Kudos: 17





	Fascination

**Author's Note:**

> I was playing around with a writing AI and it spat out this. It's a little fixed up for more corherence and transition as well as adding in the names but the bulk of the text is the same. Thought it was cute enough to share.

There was something about thieves that was fascinating. He could tell the moment the mercenary realized he was being outfoxed.

Kaito laughed during the arrest. Saguru had a way of being able to say things that they never would.

Just an impressive power, but one that didn't serve him very well now that he was a cop. 

Afterwards the two spoke, holding up the fated gem.

"When I'm not in the middle of fighting, sometimes I do think us over."

"You don't have to tell me."

He nodded, then said. "In my mind, we're going to take these people down. Then we're going to have some fun with this before we return it."

Leaning into Saguru's should, Kaito felt his heart speed up. 

"Might as well be as natural as this forever."


End file.
